Oneshot  Joystick
by CartwheelsForYou
Summary: -Bunny! Kenny x Butters - Kenny invites Butters over as part of a bet... things get heated. RATED M.


bAn RP between me and a friend. WARNING: this is hardcore Bunny, and it iis/i mild pornography. They are between the ages of 16-17 in this story. South Park belongs to the creators, me and my friend hold no claim over either of these characters! Enjoy, please R&R!

It may be a bit confusing to read considering it's basically just logs from an RP, so it switches back and forth. I played Kenny and my friend played Butters.

Constructive criticisms, promotional drawings...etc, are greatly appreciated!/b

Kenny had invited Butters over while his parents were out at the local bar, couldn't hurt to have a friend over, right? The rest of the guys were playing the new Rock Band at Stan's house and he just hadn't felt like it. His dad had broken a beer glass over his head for stealing one of his favorite porn mags before he left and he was covered in bruises and cuts of all types... Butters wouldn't laugh at him, he knew it, so he'd chosen to invite the little innocent blond teen over instead of Craig or Clyde; but they were never any fun to hang around with anyways. Clyde was always talking about his girlfriend and Craig... well, Craig was just a pain in the ass. Sighing into the couch, he'd wait for the doorbell to ring, holding up an icepack to his head, careful not to get it in the way of the bandages blocking the bleeding from where the glass shards had cut.

Butters, on the other hand, wasn't sure why Kenny invited him over, though he didn't usually hangout with him unless it was the entire group; he wouldn't complain about it. Nervously, he was tapping his middle finger and thumb together in his hoody pocket, walking somewhat timidly towards the McCormick residence. He wasn't even sure what they were going to do, none the less, the reason why he was invited over. Mentally shrugging it off, he'd take the few steps to the front door, raising his fist and knocking; watching as his breath mingled in the air before disappearing. The teenage boy glanced over his shoulder at the street, watching a car pass by, spraying brown snowy slush onto the curb before continuing down the street. Lazy Sunday. His attention returned to the door, standing a couple feet back as he awaited for the familiar poor boy to answer; which was probably right around the time he had faced the door again, a friendly smile replacing his bored look.

Kenny quickly pulled his hood up when presumably his semi-friend knocked on the door, reaching for the slightly rusty door handle and pulling it back. Showtime. Truth be told, the reason he had invited Butters over wasn't just because he didn't want to be laughed at (although that was a major plus), but because he had thought it was the perfect time to take advantage of that bet he had made with the guys. He needed the 50 dollars, right? And Kenny was known for being a bit of a, well... whore. Giving a warm and almost predatory smile down at the patch of blond hair (his expression concealed of course), he'd open the door a little wider as an invitation to come in. "(Hey Butters)" He greeted, muffled by the orange fabric, something that only Stan, Kyle and Cartman seemed to be able to understand.

Butters watched as the door was opened, raising his eyebrows curiously at Kenny, still with his hood up; but when ididn't/i he have it up? Mentally, he'd shrug that off too, smiling a little Kenny spoke, he assumed, that parka of his muffling what he actually said, "H-Hi Kenny." Butters assumed he was inviting him in as he opened the door wider, "T-Thank you." His hands were still shoved into hoody pockets as he stepped into the house, glancing around and noticing that the house had yet to change since their childhood; taking note of the family photos and holes in the walls before deciding that staring at the condition of the house would be rude, standing awkwardly in the middle of his living room, "S-So uh... w-what do you want to do?" Turning on his heel, he'd stand, facing the other teen; awaiting an answer. Which he probably wouldn't understand.

Kenny, of course, decided to have a bit of fun, considering that he knew that Butters was not one of those who could easily interpret what he was saying. "(Take our pants off and dry hump each other on the couch.)" He stated incoherently, pointing toward the sofa where the video game controllers lay, he'd snicker silently under the hood. Butters, poor gullible, innocent Butters would probably take it that he was suggesting video games. Except that didn't get him any closer to his goal. He'd make his move sooner or later, though. Best way was to take them by surprise, and Kenny was a pro with both boys iand/i girls. Fuck, he'd bone anything that moved. Despite being best known as the 'poor kid' he was quite attractive, girls literally fell all over him. Maybe it was the shocking blue eyes.

Butters didn't understand what the other boy was saying, but a gesture towards the gaming console controllers left on the couch gave him a hint. He'd nod, walking towards the couch and picking one of the mechanisms up, replacing it with his body. He'd sit rather awkwardly at first, sighing before readjusting himself, and discreetly putting his junk at a better angle with an uncertain look at Kenny to check that he wasn't looking; his feet flat on the ground, legs spread open a little, "W-What are we p-playing?" Black Ops, probably. It was all the rage for boys now, with all it's blood and guns. Butters began to press buttons awkwardly, keeping his hands busy rather than tapping his fingers together, repetitively doing the combination of a cheat for his PlayStation 2 at home; he liked it old school, sort of. One of his hands reached over his head, scratching the back of his neck lazily before resuming to hit buttons on the controller.

smirked behind the hood and came over to sit down beside Butters, a bit close considering that there was still a lot of space on the other side of the couch. Unable to keep his eyes off of Butters's junk as he readjusted himself, holding back a laugh at his attempt to be discrete, he'd decide to continue his little game. Casually yawning and putting a hand around Butters to rest it on the thigh opposite to him (one of the oldest moves in the book), he'd relax into the couch, grabbing the TV remote and also playing with it a bit in his hands, giving a sly look toward the still blank screen; not bothering to turn it on just yet. Of course, this wasn't meant to be heard by Butters, who waited for the TV to switch to the console input, watching for the emblem and menu of the console to pop up; but nothing came. He'd steal a couple glances towards the boy, getting a little suspicious and nervous when Kenny's arm went around him. He'd try to pay no mind, continuing to press the combination of buttons on his controllers, resisting himself from making a remark about his too obvious sexuality; but the arm had been removed anyhow. Dropping the TV remote next to him as quickly as he'd picked it up, Kenny would shift his own bulge with his hand, trying to pry a reaction from the other blonde to 'test the waters' as he liked putting it. Of course, it was just too fun to keep from messing with poor Butters. Beginning an incoherent sentence, Butters heard the mumbling on his right, sighing under his breath, "Jee, Kenny, I-I can n-never understand you with your hood up, I'm not Stan or Eric." he'd reach, grabbing the top Kenny's hood spontaneously and tugging it back. "-shove my dick up your ass." He was a little entranced with the other boy's hair, he'd run his hand through it; watching as the hairs ran through his fingers like silk, actually loving the messy style he pulled off. "G-Golly, Kenny-" However, Butters was unaware what was escaping the other teen, nonchalantly talking over him at first, but then it suddenly registered what the other had said, a sudden blush covering his cheeks, but failing to pull back. His hand still buried into the others blonde locks, eyes widened slightly as he gazed at Kenny, "W-What?"

Kenny's eyes widened as their voices collided, unable to keep his words from spilling out anyway. For a second he was silent. Awkward. Damn. That blush on Butters's cheeks was actually really cute, despite the current predicament- wait, what was he thinking? Butters was just another 50$ that had to be won for the sake of his family; he couldn't let himself get attached like that. Shaking off whatever that odd feeling may have been, he'd suddenly be determined to get his goal over with. Maybe if he just did the deed, that kind of thought would go away. Yeah, that would be it. Regaining that cheshire grin and sliding a hand over to trace the bulge in the innocent blonde boy's pants, he'd give him a rather alluring look, blonde strands falling messily across his cerulean eyes as he slowly swiped his tongue over upper lip. "Well, you found me out, Butters. What am I going to do with you now..."

Butters sat silently, slowly pulling his hand back as the boy mentioned he was just teasing him and his innocence; swallowing his nervousness. He'd glance towards the TV, gripping the controller in both hands and continuing to hit buttons; a sudden gasp escaping him as he felt Kenny's hand at his crotch. He'd look down quickly, before over at him, "Kenny, w-what're you d-doing?" Butters slowly let go of the controller, his one hand grasping the other's wrist, slowly lifting it as he glanced nervously up at him. He blushed even darker at the look, quite seductive for a bi-curious boy, or was he sexually confused? "K-Kenny..." Butters shook his head slowly, attention on the boy; this wasn't actually happening, was it? He was dreaming, yes! That was it, he was dreaming; he was really just in his bed, back at home and sleeping.

Kenny, though, disregarded the hand trying to pry his own away, rather forcefully pressing Butters down and into the arm of the couch, leaning over him to pin him down with his hips. "I like it when you say my name, iLeopold/i. Has a nice ring to it." He mewed, beginning to gently roll his hips against the other boy's. Might as well get the deed done now that the cat was out of the bag. In fact, he himself felt the blood rushing in his veins ... south rather than north as opposed to poor Butters; he was poking the teen pretty obviously underneath him. Pushing him a little farther into the couch, he'd sneakily lower his head to nibble the soft skin of the other blonde's neck. "Tell me what you want, Butters." In Kenny's mind, Kenny had no morals. It wouldn't affect him much if he had to take the other boy's innocence by force. After all, he knew Butters wouldn't tell. If his parents knew he'd been raped, they'd probably ground him just for being the victim. Although, he was a bit skeptical that they'd be ithat/i cold to their son... but then again, they did try to sell him to Paris Hilton.

Butters felt Kenny's body and weight being pressed into him, his eyes widening a little; dropping the controller to the ground, disregarding it for the time being. His hands assumed a position against the boy's chest, squirming a little under his weight and sexual demeanor, "K-Kenny!" He bit down on his lip, feeling their hips press together; the other boy antagonizing him. The boy would arch his back, hoping to push the other away; but his choices would soon switch. A very small and barely coherent moan escaping him as Kenny nibbled on his neck, his muscles relaxing beneath the bigger boy; he'd close his eyes, tilting his a head to give the boy more access to his sensitive neck. Butters felt a shiver run down his spine as Kenny popped a question, blushing darker but not stopping, reaching up and tugging on the zipper of his parka silently.

However, Kenny only frowned when Butters tugged at his zipper. No no no, he was in control here... which meant he had some sort of weird obligation to himself to undress Butters first. Deciding to allow him to take off the ratty orange hoodie since he'd already started, he'd grunt as it was pulled off before forcefully flipping Butters over onto his back. Tangling his hands into the fabric of the aqua sweater the other boy always wore, he'd slip it off in a rather primal way before working on Butters's pants, snaking them down while his lips hungrily continued to attack the other blonde's neck. "Tell me what you want, Butters." He repeated rather forcefully, making it clear that his question wasn't about to be ignored. Hey, he couldn't honestly expect his 50$ to be genuine if he wasn't in control.

Butters was glad when the parka was thrown to the carpeted floor, glancing at it as it lay disregarded on the floor; near the controller. His attention went back to Kenny, glancing over him quickly to see how he looked without the winter jacket; though he was given about two seconds, before he was flipped. The boy groaned, squirming a small bit to get comfortable, while allowing his shirt to get pulled off. His fingers dug into the arm of the couch, clenching his jaw as his pants were being pulled off; was he letting this happen or was it rape? Another light moan escaped him as the boy resumed nipping his neck, groaning a light response as Kenny demanded an answer from Butters, "I-I don't kn-know." Oddly enough, he'd press his ass back into the boy's crotch; did he want this or was it just the heat of the moment? His pants iwere/i getting relatively tight...

Kenny wasted no time pulling the boxers off along with the other article of clothing, smirking at Butters's answer and reaching a hand underneath his prey to run a hand along the lighter blonde's length and stop at the tip, rubbing it gently to try and pry a more definate response from the smaller boy. Kenny was well known as the town's horniest teenager; which definately gave him a reason as to why he was getting off on the small noises the other boy was offering him. Deciding his battle strategy rather quickly, he'd figure, what better lube than the boy's own making? Butters iwas/i a virgin, no doubt. So, completely determined to make Butters come for him, he'd begin pumping him, in a rather odd position considering that he also insisted on teasing him at the same time, his own pants still fully attached though beginning to thrust again against the small of the light blonde's back.

Butters groaned lightly as his boxers were ripped off, pressing his bare ass into the boys groin; moaning lightly. He was surprised, eyes widening as the sudden pleasuring sensation rocketed his entire body; another moan escaping him, "Kenny..." Fingertips were digging into the material of the couch arm now, his breath came out shallow and rapid, being so innocent and well... Butters, he wasn't use to this. Which also lead to him getting off early, a groan escaping his clenched teeth as he arched his back and pressed his hips into the couch and Kenny's hand, hitting his mountain top, "Ahh!" Eyebrows were knitted as his body slowly relaxed from it's recent spasm, every muscle in his body tensed up; this was definitely new for the boy, "K-Kenny..."

Kenny only smirked when the other boy came into his hand, retracting his hand to basically use it as lube before he fumbled with his own zipper, since his pants had proven to have gotten increasingly tight from Butters's noises, totally eager now to shed the uncomfortable article of clothing. "Say my name." He purred, before none-too-gently thrusting his own length into the other blonde. Sure it would hurt, but it was a good pain; at least he thought, considering he'd never really been on the bottom. Kenny, at least, was loving it. He was sure that the 50$ was already as good as his; and though he could have easily also lied about harassing the smaller male, and just told poor gullible Butters to go along with it, this was iso/i much better. Leaning farther into him, he'd hold his wrists farther against the couch, working his hips gradually faster from a slow pace to a skillfully fast roll, causing Butters to grow nervous once he felt the other boy's hand disappear, slowly trying to catch his breath while watching Kenny over his shoulder; a blush still covering his cheeks, "W-What're you doing?" He'd watch the sex deviant of the blondes tug at his zipper, his blush darkening once again as he watched his hips near; a sudden pain shooting through him. He was cringing, arching his back with his mouth slightly open, groaning in pain, "K-Kenny, that h-hurts!" Butters clenched his jaw, inhaling sharply through clamped teeth, "S-Slow down!" His hands clenched into fists, fingers gripping a thin layer of the material on his couch once again; a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks from the pain, dripping off his chin to the arm, "Ahh!" That pain was translating into pleasure.

Kenny's heart melted at Butters's pain, unsurely slowing down just the slightest. He was a bit confused, he iwas/i supposed to be in control here, right? That meant he shouldn't care if the other was suffering, right? Nevertheless, something made him cut the smaller blond some slack, regaining his previously faltering smirk when the pain turned to pleasure. "I know Butters, just bare with me." He purred reassuringly into the other boy's ear, leaning in as his hips tenderly increased their pace, reaching his hands back underneath Butters to try and get him into it as well. Having totally forgotten by this point that this was all for a bet, he'd less-than-hesitantly offer a low, guttural moan of his own, pumping the other blond in unison to his own gait. "iLeopold./i" He groaned, drawing out the name in a most alluring fashion and intentionally using the real thing instead of the pet name.

Butters winced from the pain, clenching his jaw as hard as he could, "Ahh, Kenny!" Some of the pain was released as the boy slowed down, turning it into a rather soothing and rhythmetic momentum of thrusts; but it still hurt like a bitch. Another moan escaped him as Kenny's hand returned to his length, a small cry of pleasure following suit; he was in pain, so much of it for being a virgin but he wouldn't regret it. Even if Kenny had practically forced himself on him, he admitted he liked it; Butters moaned his name seductively, but not on purpose of course, "Kenny." His muscles were slowly relaxing, realising what was happening and that it wasn't going to stop; allowing Butters to go through the pleasure, without the pain.

Kenny grinned when Butters relaxed, taking this as an invitation to increase the pace just a little faster, slamming his length up against the other teen's prostate as the heat grew and completely allowing himself to fall into a deep set of moans. Releasing the hands clenched upon the other's wrists to drag them up to the slender waist beneath him, he'd gently claw the sides. Now was Butters's chance to escape if he wanted to tug Kenny off, considering the larger blonde's eyes were completely closed in ecstasy. How long had it been since he'd gotten some? Three hours? Five? God forbid, a whole day? The whore needed sex to live. What better hobby for a boy who absolutely would inot/i die? Now not even bothering to conserve any noise with his moans, he'd push himself completely forward, leaning against Butters's back and biting his lower lip as he felt himself drawing closer to his release.

Butters relaxed even more as he heard Kenny's moans, realising it wasn't so bad and that even he was enjoying it, so he wouldn't hope for it to stop just yet. He'd close his own eyes, a shiver running down his spine as the other boy released his wrists, holding his hips as Kenny sped up; damn, that felt good. But a sudden thought hit him, making his eyes widen frantically; iwhat if the boys found out? Oh god no, what would they say? Or what if mom and dad heard about it? They could disown me! I need my parents, why would I want to upset them like this?/i It was certainly a late thought, but definitely a sudden do or die situation, reaching around and scooting his bottom half forward a little; his right hand slipped past his neck, tangling into those blond locks, "G-Get off of m-me!" His other hand found a place on Kenny's side, pulling him and his hair away from him, towards the floor.

Kenny only whimpered in an odd mixture of protest and slight arousal at the tugging on his hair, his body having chosen the moment Butters shifted forward to release it's load, possibly staining the couch with his seed as he was forced to pull out of the smaller boy. Oh well, it wasn't like it wasn't already stained from past 'conquests'. "Butters." He growled warningly, not because of the couch but because of the fact that he was trying to shove him off. Flipping Butters around onto his spine and pressing himself farther against the other boy to keep him down, he'd pin him back against the arm of the sofa, leaning down against Butters's moving arms and pressing himself into the light blonde's stomach. "Butters." He repeated in a more casual, still lust-laden manner, trying to soothe him; although he had to admit, even if the hair pulling was making him hornier for about the first four seconds, it was now annoying. Using his body to pin down the boy while his hands removed the ones on his hair, he'd grin wildly, not quite done yet, it seemed.

Butters groaned lightly as he was flipped again, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he looked up at Kenny, a little frightened from the way he said the boy's nickname; the tone just gave him the shivers. His breath was continuing to be shallow and rapid, gazing up at Kenny as all those possibilities still ran through his mind; he didn't want to be disowned, he loved his parents! Oh gosh, he was such a bad son! He deserved to be grounded for this! Another blush formed as he felt the other blonde's erection press against his stomach, glancing away nervously before gazing down at Kenny silently; his breathing was returning to normal, very slowly, but he needed something to boost the calming sensation. He'd try to lean his head closer to Kenny's, gaining that odd bit of courage and confidence as he looked at the blond, hinting at a kiss. Butters figured that would be so much more soothing than getting a dick rammed up your ass.

Kenny stared down at Butters with a sudden look of shock and wide eyes. He wanted him to kiss him? That seemed so intimate. And Kenny was not an intimate guy... but... nonetheless, he still did not hestitate to lean down and capture Butters's lips, relaxing the uncomfortable position he had the younger boy in and making his grip much more gentle. When he broke away for air, he'd give Butters a grin. "Much better than videogames." He commented, spontaneously deciding to put his hands behind Butters's back, squeeze them together and roll over to change the positions so that the smaller blonde's head was laying on his chest, which was still covered by the white wife-beater shirt he usually wore, pulling him up farther and inching himself backward to lean against the arm of the couch.

Butters calmed down some once the boy kissed him, leaning into it a little more than Kenny; breathing through his nose slowly to seize the rapidness. Now he was calmer. The blond opened his eyes from the kiss as she other leaned away, gazing up at him quietly and listening as he spoke, before responding with a small and shy smile; that ever so cute blush spreading across cheeks again. He'd jump a little as the other boy pulled Butters onto him, leaning in every which way to keep himself balanced, a little surprised when Kenny pulled him down for some after sex cuddling; but of course, this was Butters, and he wasn't aware that it was odd for spontaneous fuckers to want to cuddle after sex. That wasn't his forte. He'd merely adjust himself to get comfortable, rubbing the material of the boy tank top between his thumb index finger nervously, "iM-Much/i better than video games..." He echoed.

Kenny grinned at the other blonde's response. Placing his hands atop Butters's backside, he'd rub himself up and down on the couch, creating friction where their junk met, trying to get the other boy hopefully in the mood for another round. That's all it was with him, wasn't it? Just sex? He couldn't admit that he was starting to gain something akin to affection for the smaller male, and it was frightening the piss out of him; so it was back to sex, of course, since cuddling was too intimate. He supposed it was something about the tone in the other boy's moans that made him reluctantly change his mind. "iButterscotch./i" He purred, pulling the new nickname completely out of nowhere and coating it in that sort of husky, lusty tone that just dripped with an invitation. He was still the pro here, after all. Continuing to rub his erection against the other boy's, he'd breath hotly on the latter's neck, giving a teasing moan.

Butters moaned lightly as he felt their lengths rub, biting back an even louder moan as it continued to happen; glancing away from Kenny nervously. His hands were settled on the couch cushions beneath them, keeping himself propped up a little and now ready to move if need be; mainly if Kenny's parents came home, talk about awkward. The blush painting his cheeks would darken at the new nickname, and the way he said it made a shiver run up his spine; was he expecting more than a friendship between himself and Kenny? No, no, of course not; what would the guys say? Butters moaned again as he realised their erections were still bumping and grinding; another shiver ran down his spine as the hot air hit his neck but a sudden realization hit him, "K-Kenny... where are y-your parents? Are they g-gonna walk in on us?" The smaller blond quickly glanced around frantically, checking if the windows were covered or not; had anyone seen the duo?

Kenny just shrugged underneath Butters, continueing to rub their lengths together and giving him a slight scowl at his next statement. "Probably passed out in an alley somewhere." He commented, before the scowl erased itself and he found himself grinning back at Butters. "We have plenty of time." He purred seductively, rubbing the smaller male's sides and stopping his movements momentarily to lean up next to Butters's ear. "What do you want to do in the meantime?" It was then that he'd continue the gentle friction as quickly as he'd stopped, moving a hand down between them to gently caress whatever he could of the other blonde's member. They were usually too stoned or drunk to notice their son having sex none-too-discretely in the living room.

Butters bit his bottom lip, just barely, as Kenny continued to rub against him, his fingertips pressing into the couch cushions beneath the blonds. He glanced up at the boy as he spoke, nodding slowly; didn't he care about his parents? His blush had faded, but quickly returned once the boy spoke in his ear, the smaller blond growing a little self conscious as he realised that he was going to go through a couple hours of this. Butters glanced away shyly, coming up with a number of 'uhm's after Kenny asked him what he wanted to do, he was all too shy to admit he liked what they did; he'd expect the other blond to just to have another have at her, or rather, him, without two shits if Butters was liking it like he had or not, "W-We could p-play v-video g-games?" Butters just wanted Kenny to play with his joystick.

b Thank you for reading! It's definitely not the best, (considering it's an RP, also) I know they were a little OOC!

Please no flamers! Shouldn't have read it if you didn't like./b


End file.
